Currently, machine optimization programs for agricultural harvesters require a significant amount of operator input.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,406,964 B2, the operator determines which machine performance parameter is unsatisfactory (sub-optimal or not acceptable) and then manually steps through a machine optimization program, first identifying the sub optimal condition (grain loss, grain quality, tailings high, etc.) and then commanding the optimization program to determine what corrections would be appropriate to solve this problem. The optimization program then returns with a list of potential solutions and asks the operator to select which one he would like the machine to implement (i.e. for which machine setting the operator would like changed). The optimization program then makes the setting the operator selected, waits for an interval in order for the system to stabilize, and then asks the operator whether the new machine setting corrected the problem.
Similarly, in US 2014/0129048 A1, US 2012/0004812 A1, and US2014/0019018 the operator similarly identifies unsatisfactory machine performance parameters to a combine adjustment system and indicates to the system that he wishes it to employ strategies designed to improve those unsatisfactory machine performance parameters.
In all these cases, the operator indicates areas of machine operation in which he wishes improvement by interaction with an electronic display showing several sequential screens of information.
This process takes considerable time. It requires significant operator interaction. It prevents the operator from monitoring the field operations and being aware of his surroundings while he is interacting with machine optimization program.
What is needed is a system that will improve or maintain the performance of the combine with less operator interaction and distraction. It is an object of this invention to provide such a system.